Taichi
T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement. Basics The study of t'ai chi ch'uan primarily involves three aspects: *Health: An unhealthy or otherwise uncomfortable person may find it difficult to meditate to a state of calmness or to use t'ai chi ch'uan as a martial art. T'ai chi ch'uan's health training, therefore, concentrates on relieving the physical effects of stress on the body and mind. For those focused on t'ai chi ch'uan's martial application, good physical fitness is an important step towards effective self-defense. *Meditation: The focus and calmness cultivated by the meditative aspect of t'ai chi ch'uan is seen as necessary in maintaining optimum health (in the sense of relieving stress and maintaining homeostasis) and in application of the form as a soft style martial art. *Martial art: The ability to use t'ai chi ch'uan as a form of self-defense in combat is the test of a student's understanding of the art. T'ai chi ch'uan is the study of appropriate change in response to outside forces, the study of yielding and "sticking" to an incoming attack rather than attempting to meet it with opposing force. The use of t'ai chi ch'uan as a martial art is quite challenging and requires a great deal of training. List of Techniques *'Spiral Low Kick': Kaku performs a powerful low kick using spiral movements. *'Kakei': A Taichi technique and a defensive maneuver. Kaku uses a spinning motion in his arms to neutralize or minimize the force of his opponents attacks. He can also use it to raise his attack power *'Raisei': A secret technique that is used to increase a users basic techniques into lethal strikes First the person has to breathe a special breath that causes the person's diaphragm to vibrate. This causes a person's body to become similar to a bullet because of the vibration. It increases the attack power, force and recoil of the blow produced, causing even a normal punch to become a lethal killing attack. *'Juujishou' (Cross Hands): Kaku positions his arms in a way that when they are grabed, he instinctively scratches his opponent's eyes and nose out. *'Kon Gou Toutai' (Titan Smash): Kaku catches his opponent's by their arms, then tosses them onto his leg as he brings his knee up and finishes this move by slamming the back of his fist into the opponents head, effectively crushing their skulls. *'Sou Fuu Kan Ji' (Twin Swift Through the Ears): A very fast and deadly technique. Kaku slams both of his fists into the sides of his opponent's head in a way that uses air pressure to destroy the eardrum and cause a brain concussion. *'Ban Ran': Kaku grabs te opponent's head from behind then spins himself and his opponent at the same time while also snapping the opponent's head off at the same time as he is spinning. *'Sha Gi Shou Jin': The user first allows himself to be hit by his opponent and follows the opponent's energy flow. Therefore, when the user gets hit, their body automatically bows down and gives the opponent a powerful headbutt. *'Taiho Shouha': a move especially usable when the body is completely exhausted. The user steps back and attacks with the opponents own power. This appears to be a Tai Chi move. Category:Fighting Style Category:Chinese Kenpo Category:Taichi